First Times
by TwiHardForever01
Summary: Jacob always gives Nessie whatever she wants, except, this time, it's different. It's not him playing Barbie's against his will, he wants this, damn does he want this. One Shot for Nessie and Jake, give it a shot if you love fluff about this pairing!


_Hello. I am not Stephanie Meyer, and I do not own anything in this story other then the plot. Thank you._

_Please Review._

* * *

><p><strong>First Times<strong>

Jacob lent on the hood of his car, waiting for Nessie to come out of school. She wasn't completely grown, but they all knew she was almost there (much to Edward's dislike). She'd been at school for a couple of months and everyday since her first day, he'd waited to pick her up. Being away from her for six to seven hours a day was killing him. He grinned as a flood of kids walked out of school, at the very front, in the very middle, Nessie walked towards him.

"Well, I don't know, Mark. Why not? I'll ask my parents when." Nessie smiled at a guy from a distance.

"Tell Dr. and Mrs. Cullen I say hello." The guy left. Nessie smiled and nodded. She told people that the thirty year old couple she called Grandpa and Grandma were her parents, to avoid suspicion as to why she was nearly the same age as Bella and Edward. Jacob racked his brain- Mark Fitzpatrick. That was the guy. He was her Art partner last month and came over almost everyday. She told Jake they were _just friends._

"Hey, Ness." Jacob smiled.

"Jakey!" Nessie threw herself into his arms. Jacob melted. She may not feel the imprint pull of love, but he certainly was. They got into his car and began driving home.

"Anything interesting happen at school?" He asked, pushing to hear about her feelings of Mark.

"Nope." Nessie lied. Even if he hadn't heard, he knew she was lying.

_"Well, thank God for werewolf hearing." _Jacob thought to himself.

"Though, I may have my first date soon." She smirked, clearly deciding to talk.

"With?"

"Mark Fitzpatrick. He _really _likes me and he is pretty cute." Nessie grinned. Jacob felt like he could phase right now and kill that guy. She was _his._

"Oh?" Jacob turned to the road and concentrated as hard as he could on not getting worked up.

"Oh my god! I love this song!" She swiped his hand putting her's on the radio.

_"Damnit." _Jacob grabbed the steering wheel with both hands and stared at the road- he was pretty sure Edward would mind if he jumped his five year old daughter on their way home from school.

"Jake? You okay?" Nessie asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. Jacob squeezed the steering wheel tighter- she was really making this difficult.

"Mmm." Jacob held his breath.

"Well, we just missed the turn to the house." Nessie laughed a little. Jacob growled. Now he'd have to take the long way. "There's so much traffic the long way." She groaned. Jacob's eyes widened. _More _time in the car? She was _killing _him with fifteen minutes. Never mind the thirty extra they were gonna go through.

..xoOoOox..

They were caught in the traffic. Nessie was doing her homework while Jacob died a little every time she bit the end of her pencil in concentration.

_"As if I didn't already want to kiss her, she's drawing even **more **attention to it." _Jacob thought.

"What's the third planet from the sun?" Nessie asked, not even understanding the question.

"Um, Ness?" Jacob smirked. Nessie nodded. "Earth." Nessie furrowed her brow in disbelief and stared at her paper.

"Oh, yeah. This doesn't make me stupid." Nessie frowned. Jake knew she wasn't stupid- she'd gone over everything since birth. He nodded. She grinned and went onto the question.

"What is special about Planet number 3?" She asked herself aloud. Jacob scoffed. How stupid did this teacher think these kids were? "There's life?" She asked him. He nodded. She beamed and slammed her book shut.

"You done already?"

"No, but it's boring."

"That was my attitude before I almost didn't graduate."

"If I don't graduate I'll try again in four years." Nessie smirked. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"You sound like Emmett." He cringed at how he knew the leeches name's.

"Uncle Emmett is not stupid! He's just... really into Gym." Nessie laughed. "Oh look! Traffic's moving!"

Jacob frowned. He was just liking this arrangement and of course- they have to leave.

* * *

><p><em>1 month later...<em>

Nessie just came home from her third date with _Mark_. Jake hated that kid. He was _perfect. _He played baseball and helped his dad coach little-league. He loved his mom more then anything in the world. He told Rosalie she was beautiful. Told Alice she had a great eye for fashion. Told Jasper he was a great team leader and should be coach for the baseball team. Told Emmett he was the strongest guy he'd ever met. Told Bella that _Renesmee _was amazing. Told Edward she was beautiful. Damn that guy.

What did Jacob have? Seth.

"And so I just got on the trampoline." Seth finished off his story. Jake rolled his eyes. Seth was annoying, but in a way that makes you want to sit and tell him it's okay if he tells you about Leah's favorite shampoo.

"Shut up!" Jacob was standing outside the house with Seth like usual after one of the Nessie-Mark dates. Jake heard the two of them get out of the car. "C'mon!"

"I'll just grab my shirt!" Jacob grabbed Seth's shoulders. "Oh, right. More intimidating!"

"Be quiet!" Jacob whispered. They walked round to the other side of the house. "Nessie! You're home! Wanna come to La Push with me and Seth?"

"I don't know, I'll ask Mom and Dad in a minute. Hi Seth!" Nessie smiled. Seth ran and hugged her.

"It's been what? Three days since I've seen you and you're like a foot taller."

"More like two inches." Nessie smirked.

"Woah, man." Mark walked to the two. "What d'you bench? 420?"

"Yes!" Seth grinned in victory.

"As if." Jacob muttered, aware that they could all hear him.

"Shut up, Jake!" Seth turned back to Mark. "Wanna come to La Push?"

Jake's face fell. Mark had just stolen Seth.

"Sorry, man, I would, but I gotta get home." Mark looked upset at having to leave. "Renesmee, I'll call you. Tell everyone I say hi." He went to kiss her. She turned the attempted kiss into a hug.

"Bye Mark." She pushed him back a little. Jacob laughed.

"We'll wait here while you ask about tonight." He said, smiling.

"Okay." She went inside.

"What the hell was that, Seth?"

"He's a really great guy." Seth grinned and sat down.

"You're officially uninvited from tonight. Bye Seth." Jacob ordered him.

"Should've seen that coming." He murmured as he left. Nessie came back outside.

"Sorry, I can't make it tonight. Something about 'school night', but you can upstairs and hang out if you want." Nessie suggested. Jake nodded and followed her in, running up to her room behind her.

* * *

><p>They sat in her room, chatting.<p>

"So, what was that?" Jake asked. Nessie raised an eyebrow in confusion. "When you stopped Mark from kissing you? I thought that was your third date. You always kiss on a third date."

"Well, it'll be my first kiss and..."

"What?"

"I guess I'm not _that _into Mark, but I think kissing him will make a difference. I just don't want my first kiss to be meaningless."

"It won't be." Jacob smiled. Now, she needed a best friend, no matter how much it killed him.

"Will you kiss me?" She blurted out.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"Well, you're my best friend- it'll mean something." Nessie smiled, sitting on her bed.

"No way." Jacob stood up, moving away from her. He couldn't kiss her. He loved her and this would send him over the edge.

"Jacob, please!"

"No!" Jacob moved further away. She jumped up and grabbed him. He growled, remembering she had her vampire strength and speed. He wasn't as fast as her in human form.

"Jacob!" She demanded, pulling him to sit beside her. "Kiss me." She ordered. He frowned. He _had _to give her what she wanted. It was in his genes.

"No!" He hated having to say no, but she wouldn't like the aftermath either.

"Jacob Black, kiss me!" Nessie grabbed his face, projecting thoughts of them kissing into his mind. He frowned. It _would _be kind of awesome to be her first kiss.

"Renesmee Cullen, I _will_ get your mother!" He stood up, catching her off guard. She sighed and stopped, sitting on her bed. "Night." He left.

* * *

><p>Nessie and Jake walked through the woods, they came to an empty spot and sat on a rock. Nessie clutched her jacket tighter, signalling that he needed to hold her.<p>

"Why don't you wanna kiss me?" She asked, straight away.

"You're not even cold, are you?" Jacob answered her question with a question, she glared at him, looking up. She puckered her lips. He turned his head.

"Jacob!"

"Ness-"

"No! Just be my first kiss!" Nessie yelled.

"No!"

"If you don't I'll... I'll... flash the entire school tomorrow!"

"Nessie-"

"Don't think I won't!"

"Nessie, I just don't want you to regret this."

"I won't." Nessie smiled, lightly. Her smile grew into a grin as she realized that he was caving. She stood up. pulling him up too. She got onto her tip toes and pressed her lips to his. He felt the pull. The need to deepen this kiss. She obviously did too, putting her hand on his neck, pulling him closer.

_"This is wrong. She doesn't love you yet and you're practically forcing it onto her." _He heard his conscious say. He grabbed her arms and pulled her off of him.

"Jake-?"

"This isn't right. You're not feeling like you should. It's not a real kiss."

"So, that wasn't a first kiss? It was meaningless?"

"I-"

"I kissed you so that it wouldn't be meaningless!" She started crying and ran back to her house from the woods. Jacob sighed. Making her cry was number one on the list of what _not _to do to your imprint.

* * *

><p>Nessie got home and wept into her pillow. Not only had she wasted her first kiss, she'd lost her best friend. She heard a tapping on her balcony door and knew it was him. He let himself in, sitting on her bed beside her.<p>

"Leave my alone!" She cried.

"Nessie, I need to talk to you."

"No!"

"Nessie!" Jacob pulled her up, and wiped her tears away.

"What?"

"I'm sorry I wrecked your first kiss." He kissed her forehead. "But I won't wreck the second." She furrowed her brow, not knowing what he meant until his lips were on hers. It was a _real _kiss- the kind girl's got in the movies when the guy messed up.

"Wow." She whispered as she put her forehead against his and smiled. "I'm glad that was my second kiss."

"Sorry I ruined the first one." He whispered.

She got up and opened her balcony door, signalling it was the time he left. "Don't worry about it, Jake." She smiled as he walked to the door. "They'll be plenty more first times you can help me with." With a wink, she pushed him out the door. He climbed off the balcony and walked to the woods, the grin never leaving his face.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed First Times. Please review. :)<em>


End file.
